Personalidades
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Cada persona posee una personalidad diferente, algo que les hace únicos y les distingue de todos los demás ¿Podrá la personalidad describirse en una sola palabra? Drabbles de cuatro personajes, pertenecientes a distintas épocas: Salazar Slytherin, Rodolphus Lestrange, Charlie Weasley & Molly Weasley II. Aporte al Reto Twittero del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Salazar Slytherin - Serpiente

**Personalidades**

_Por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling y solamente la trama es mía.

Este fic participa en el _**Reto Twittero **_del foro "**La Sala de los Menesteres". **Me fueron asignados cuatro personajes de cuatro épocas diferentes sobre los que tenía que escribir drabbles de máximo 140 palabras.

Agradezco a **Bella Valentía** por betearme estos cuatro pequeños drabbles.

* * *

_Salazar Slytherin_

**Serpiente**

Sus conocimientos serán solo para quienes lo merezcan. Si los demás no están de acuerdo con él, entonces no se merecen su compañía. Se irá y les dejará que hagan lo que quieran, pero antes tiene que asegurarse de proteger todo aquello por lo que ha luchado.

Se encuentra parado en la recién construida cámara, el lugar donde descansará su legado, hasta que la misma sangre pura que corre por sus venas se encargue de terminar su labor. Y el arma que le daría a su elegido no podía ser otra; una _**serpiente**_**. **Fría, eficiente, letal.

Todo aquello cuanto lo identifica queda escondido bajo el castillo que ayudó a construir, aquel que más adelante ayudará a alcanzar su máxima gloria.

_**Salazar**_ esta viejo y cansado de luchar, por fin descansará y dejará todo en manos del basilisco.

* * *

_**NA: **__Quise narrar el momento en que Slytherin se va del castillo desde su perspectiva y esto es lo que ha resultado. Por supuesto que alguien como él no se iría sin antes estar cien por ciento seguro de que deja una marca de lo que fue._

_¿Reviews?_

_¡Por favor pasen a votar!_

_**-Fatty-**_


	2. Rodolphus Lestrange - Apatía

**Personalidades**

_Por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling y solamente la trama es mía.

Este fic participa en el _**Reto Twittero **_del foro "**La Sala de los Menesteres". **Me fueron asignados cuatro personajes de cuatro épocas diferentes sobre los que tenía que escribir drabbles de máximo 140 palabras.

* * *

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

**Apatía**

Hace demasiado tiempo que no siente nada. A lo largo de su vida fue tomando decisiones que le harían primero ser miserable y luego no sentir nada, una tras otra el producto de sus elecciones se adueñaba de una parte de su vida, partes que nunca lograría recuperar.

Probablemente todo comenzó con una decisión que alguien más tomó por él: ser un _**Lestrange**_. Su familia le indicó siempre el camino que debía seguir, y él lo siguió.

Se casó con la mujer que debía casarse y acabó en un matrimonio sin amor, que no provocaba nada en él más que indiferencia.

Dedicó su vida a servir a quien debía ser fiel y sus últimos días fueron asesinatos y torturas sin importancia.

Ahora estaba a punto de morir, y no siente culpa o dolor, solamente hay _**apatía.**_

* * *

_**NA: **__En un principio no sabía qué hacer con este personaje porque realmente nunca me había planteado escribir sobre él. Pero ahora creo que lo veo desde otra perspectiva, no comparto sus decisiones pero como que lo entiendo un poco mejor. No debe ser nada fácil cargar con el peso de un apellido como el suyo._

_¿Me regalan un review?_

_¡Pasen a votar por favor!_

_**-Fatty-**_


	3. Charlie Weasley - Dragones

**Personalidades**

_Por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling y solamente la trama es mía.

Este fic participa en el _**Reto Twittero **_del foro "**La Sala de los Menesteres". **Me fueron asignados cuatro personajes de cuatro épocas diferentes sobre los que tenía que escribir drabbles de máximo 140 palabras.

* * *

_Charlie Weasley_

**Dragones**

Todo cuanto desde siempre conoció y amó se resumía en dos palabras: familia y _**dragones.**_

Desde que guarda memoria siempre quiso trabajar con esas criaturas imponentes y mitológicas de los cuentos infantiles muggles que a papá le gustaba contarle.

Mamá siempre quiso encontrarle una novia, para lo que ella llama "sentar cabeza" y cada vez que va a casa tiene una nueva bruja simpática que seguramente congeniará bien con él. Pero las chicas no le interesan demasiado, no cree que su profesión se llevase bien con el matrimonio, y desde luego dejar los dragones es imposible. Y seguía soltero.

Le encanta pasar con su familia, pero su verdadera vida está en Rumania, cuidando y criando dragones. Allá el peligro es cosa de cada día y siempre hay emoción.

Allá no piensa en Fred, otra razón para amar a sus dragones.

* * *

_**NA: **__Es prácticamente imposible leer Charlie Weasley y no pensar en dragones, sin embargo espero haber logrado darle un enfoque diferente._

_¿Me alegras con un review? No cuesta nada._

_¡Voten! No les tomará nada y harán feliz a muchas personas._

_**-Fatty-**_


	4. Molly Weasley II - Princesa

**Personalidades**

_Por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling y solamente la trama es mía.

Este fic participa en el _**Reto Twittero **_del foro "**La Sala de los Menesteres". **Me fueron asignados cuatro personajes de cuatro épocas diferentes sobre los que tenía que escribir drabbles de máximo 140 palabras.

* * *

_Molly Weasley II_

**Princesa**

Ella está consciente que no es una reina de belleza, sabe que comparada con algunas de sus primas es solo una chica normal. También sabe que quizá no sea la más inteligente, ni la más carismática. Pero hay algo que la hace sentir especial: cuando papá le dice _**princesa.**_

No le importa no destacar o no ser popular, mientras siga siendo la princesa para su héroe, ella será feliz.

Porque la princesa es hermosa, inteligente y alegre; y además es la mejor bailarina y la mejor dibujante que hay. La princesa de Percy es una joya en bruto, un diamante que hace falta pulir para que brille y deslumbre con su hermosura.

Y quizá algún día llegue a ser reina, como mamá, pero hasta que encuentre a su príncipe a _**Molly**_ le basta con tener a su rey.

* * *

_**NA: **__Si les soy sincera, este es el drabble que más me gusta de los cuatro. Sé que de Molly conocemos prácticamente nada exceptuando el nombre y que es hija de Percy; pero me gusta imaginármela así, como una princesa diferente y no la clásica de cuento de hadas. _

_Probablemente para todos Percy siempre quedará marcado por sus errores, pero creo que para sus hijas es una especie de ídolo, como todo padre._

_Fue todo un reto escribir solamente 140 palabras, pues yo soy más bien de la que cuando escribe se lleva páginas enteras. Pero me alegra decir que he superado la dificultad y estoy satisfecha con el resultado, quizá participe de nuevo._

_¿Votan por mí? Si creen que no me lo merezco al menos háganme feliz con sus reviews, que yo con eso me doy bien pagada. Y aunque no voten por mí ¡Vayan a votar!_

_Un beso, hasta la próxima_

_**-Fatty-**_


End file.
